Sugar
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Harley Quinn shouldn't have asked to borrow sugar from the young boy next door. Rated M for underage sexy times, adult-minor, bad language is the least of your problems, the most smutty thing I've ever written. Shield your innocent eyes.


**I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have even clicked on this. It's porn with **_**barely **_**any plot what else can I say? This was requested of me by **_** 27 **_**so here it is. Just shield your innocent eyes!**

**I OWN NOTHING. I PROMISE.**

Matthew Williams.

He could hear her light, click-clack foot steps coming down the hall, one of the advantages of the walls being so thin.

Lately it seemed like just the sound of her foot steps could make him jizz in his pants. He felt pathetic but it didn't matter because what he wouldn't give to cum inside her, fill her up with so much of his seed she ended up having his children.

Since _she _moved in six months ago, he had been jerking off more than he had in his entire fifteen years of life.

He hadn't seen or heard anyone in her apartment and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to share her with anyone else. He _couldn't_ share her. He rather she be dead.

''Sweetie?'' Matthew heard his mom call. ''Our next door neighbor asked to borrow some sugar, could you take it over? If I don't leave now I'll be late for work. I love you!''

And with that his mother left. Sugar. He had more than sugar he could give her but he couldn't think about that now. Sugar.

He grabbed a medium sized container, gathered enough sugar to fill it up, and made his way over to the woman who had occupied his thoughts, his fantasies since the moment he saw her for the first time.

He checked his appearance before knocking on her door. He waited two seconds before the door opened to reveal the woman he wanted so _fucking badly_.

Harleen Quinzel, she told him to call her Harley Quinn.

''Hello Matthew. How are you?'' Harley greeted.

''Good. You?'' Matthew asked.

''Can't complain,'' Harley shrugged. ''Please, come in.''

''Thank you,'' Matthew felt a chill run up his spine and to the tip of his cock when entered her apartment. ''Here. My mom said you needed sugar.''

''That isn't the kind of sugar I was talking about Matthew,'' Harley smirked and bit down on her lip.

Matthew felt his stomach drop. She had implied it. Right? He had seen enough porn to know what was up.

''Say that again and you're mine, forever,'' Matthew growled.

''I want _your_ sugar Matty,'' Harley locked eyes with him. ''I've seen you watching me, I've _heard _your need for me. Give it to me.''

''Get on your knees,'' Matt ordered her. He sure as hell didn't need to be told twice.

He unbuckled his pants and shoved his boxers down before he grabbed Harley by her hair and forced her mouth on his cock causing her to choke.

''_Fuck_. No matter how many times I dreamed of this it still wasn't this good baby.''

''Mmm,'' Harley was muffled by his cock filling her mouth.

''You're so good Harley. Just a little more,'' Mattew groaned after a few moments as he came in her mouth.

''You liked it Matty?'' Harley asked with his cum on the corner of her mouth.

''I fucking loved it,'' Matthew picked her up and placed her on her dining room table. He pulled her pants down before he ripped her panties off. ''I'll repay the favor.''

Matthew dived down into Harley's pussy and pulled her close until he was face deep in her.

''_Matthew_!'' Harley screamed. ''It's too much! I don't know if I can take it!''

''You _will _take it. I'm not gonna stop until your cum is all over my face,'' Matthew growled.

''Matthew!'' Harley whined. ''I'm gonna-!''

''Hmm.''

''Fuck!'' Harley gasped as she came down from her climax. ''Oh Matthew.''

''I've been waiting _six months_ for this Harls. We're not even close to finished,'' Matthew told her before roughly removing her shirt and bra. ''_God _babe. Your tits are fucking perfect.''

Matthew took one of her nipples in his mouth for a moment before completely removing his shoes, pants, and boxers and lining himself up with her.

''Do you have a condom Matthew?'' Harley questioned.

''No. I'm gonna cum inside of you and your gonna have my children,'' Matthew ordered.

''Yes Matty. I want to have your children,'' Harley moaned.

And with that Matthew pushed himself all the way inside of her until he reached the end.

''_FUCK!_''

''Oh god!''

Matthew panted as he thrust in and out of the woman beneathe him. Her insides were even better than he imagined. Hot and wet.

''Oh Matthew!'' Harley panted.

''You like that?'' Matthew grunted.

''I fucking love it! Faster!'' Harley pleaded.

Matthew pounded into her as fast and hard as he could causing Harley to scream from all the pleasure.

''Matthew! I'm gonna cum!''

''Cum for me. Cum all over my cock!'' Matthew ordered.

Harley screamed loud enough for everyone on their floor to hear. Let them.

Harley sat up to catch her breath until Matthew pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

''We're not done yet Harls. Get up.''

''Matthew I can't..'' Harley panted.

''I'll do most of the work, don't worry,'' Matthew moved himself to her couch and gestured for Harley to follow him. ''Sit on my cock.''

Harley nodded. She slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning as she felt every inch as it entered her.

''_Oh_!''

Matthew barely let her adjust to the position before he picked her up and dropped her back onto him.

''_Matthew_!'' Harley shouted.

''I can't stop yet baby. I've waited too long for this so you're just gonna have to take it like a good girl. Understand?''

''Yes sir,'' Harley gasped, this whole time she had forgotten how old Matthew really was. The way he ordered her around and fucked so well had made her forget. Tomorrow she would probably feel guilt and shame, not be able to look his mother in the eye, but not tonight.

Harley had made her resolve. Fuck today, deny tomorrow.

She placed her hands on either side of Matt and lifted herself up so she could lower herself back down.

''_Harley_!'' Matthew moaned as she bounced up and down as fast as she could, her tits being the only thing he could see.

''You like this? It isn't right. It won't happen again. _You _won't have me again,'' Harley panted.

''The fuck I won't,'' Matthew snarled and moved along with her angrily.

''Oh god! Matty!'' Harley moaned.

''I'm gonna fuck you whenever I want and you're gonna fucking love it!'' Matthew grunted. "I'll fuck you in the hallway when I catch you alone, I'll fuck you at night when I'm home alone, I'll rip your panties right off while you're doing your laundry. I'll fuck you wherever I want!''

''_MATTY_!'' Harley screamed as she came again.

''_HARLEY_!''

They both gasped for breath as they came down from their high.

''I meant what I said Harls. I'll see you again _real _soon,'' Matthew panted as he redressed himself and left.

Harley was left sitting on her couch, their cum oozing out of her and mixing together. She felt like she had created a monster tonight. It was ironic in a way.

The person she had once loved had turned her crazy and now she had turned someone who loved her crazy.

She shouldn't have asked for sugar.

**...I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE JUST..GO. FORGIVE ME T.T I THINK I'D HONESTLY PREFER YOU **_**DIDN'T **_**LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS ONE..YEAH. I'M KIND OF EMBARRASSED TO SIGN MY NAME TO THIS..**

**xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
